


Эстетически сексуальный девственник

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Нежнее, — тот замечает, но Гэвин уже и без того знает что делать можно, а что —  лучше нет. Например, спиральное охлаждение, расположенное в паху бесполого андроида, которое именно в части завитков горячее даже чем человек, но не обжигает до боли — прекрасный способ подрочить, и Коннору это ещё ни разу не повредило.— Как с девственницей, — отзывается он, аккуратно головкой самого первого элемента, и приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как андроид изучает его, привычно обводя по внутренней стороне губы, её касаясь уголков, скользя языком по языку и дальше.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 23





	Эстетически сексуальный девственник

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Никто и никогда не мог обвинить Гэвина в ксенофилии. До определённого момента в жизни ему вообще казалось, что для него абсолютная норма любить самых обычных людей — мужчин или женщин не имеет значения, но представителей собственной расы — принципиально, любые другие варианты им даже в качестве подспорья для дрочки не рассматривались.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — бормочет он, глядя в тёплого оттенка карие глаза Коннора, смотрит на систему родинок рассыпанных не только по лицу, но и по всему телу. Иногда Гэвину кажется, что крохотные точки расположившиеся на внешней стороне скина Коннора, заползти её и на внутреннюю, и лишь при таких размышлениях он, с запозданием вспоминает, что вообще-то существо, в которое ему повезло вкрашнуться — андроид.

Андроид, повёрнутый на человеческих реакциях, что Гэвин выдаёт ему в достатке.

И, тем не менее, сейчас, оказавшись распластанным на кровати, он замирает, чувствуя непреодолимую силу нечеловеческого существа, прожигающего его своим взглядом насквозь. Гэвин уверен — если бы Коннор мог им препарировать эмоции, то вскрывал бы людей как консервные банки, не для того, чтобы узнать, что те представляют из себя внутри, а просто считывая реакции. 

Социальные эксперименты занимают и без этого довольно много времени в жизни его возлюбленного, и, пускай никто не видит и не может сказать наверняка о том что же именно делает каждого отдельного девианта особенным, Гэвин уверен — эмпатия.

Вот, что является основой Коннора, его базисом. 

Умение поставить себя на место кого угодно, прожить чужие чувства, стать им, перехватить часть жизни — именно поэтому самой причине когда-то они и сошлись. Сложный период у Гэвина затянулся, и он даже не подозревал что помощь ему нужна так сильно, до тех пор, пока Коннор не решил наладить отношения буквально со всеми в участке.

Своеобразный челлендж закончился тем, что Коннора в жизни Гэвина стало неожиданно и непривычно много, и вот теперь его много настолько, что даже страшно потерять из-за какой-нибудь глупости.

Коннор знает и об этом, и ему не нужно сообщать словами и через рот о том, как сильно он дорог — о том, что Гэвин совсем не уверен в его затее, впрочем, тоже.

Длинные пальцы находят собственные, переплетаются в замок, и Гэвина чуть потряхивает от холода андроидского тела. Их температуры не совпадают и потому мурашки прокатываются по телу, заставляя его вздрогнуть и напрячься, пока свободной рукой Коннор стаскивает мягкие штаны, попутно навалившись всем своим телом.

Гэвин не уверен, как это происходит у других пар — явно не так, судя по собственным воспоминаниям, но, лично у него от тяжёлого корпуса Коннора, вдавливающего Гэвина в матрац поджимаются ноги, а от поцелуя встаёт так безотказно, словно у того вместо слюны — виагра. Они даже как-то обсуждали такую возможность, на что Коннор ответил, спокойно разъясняя невозможность подобного — выделять её будет слишком долго, муторно и небезопасно для самого же Гэвина, так что лучше уж своими силами.

— Просто расслабься, — мягко увещевает Коннор, скользя кончиками пальцев по обросшей шершавой щеке, и явно наслаждаясь тем, какие данные получают все его аналитические системы.

Было бы полным идиотизмом сравнивать их вместе с обычными человеческими чувствами, но Гэвин ещё тот идиот, а потому он делает это не задумываясь. Вот так, легко и просто накладывая собственные знания о внутренней работе компьютера, о том как тот принимает и посылает данные, Гэвин всё-таки очеловечивает эти реакции, не принимая то, что Коннор может находить сексуальным в своём, особенном смысле.

Эстетически сексуален — такое понятие вообще есть?

Вопрос, который волнует его не больше минуты каждый раз, когда приходит в голову, ведь стоит только кончику языка пройтись по самому краешку губ, и всё. Гэвина выламывает, сносит куда-то к ебеням, потому что пальцы мгновенно цепляются за плечевые шарнирные суставы и подвижной тириумной трубкой внутри, прежде, чем он разражается стоном.

— Как громко, — сыто улыбается Коннор, наверняка записывая куда-то к себе в систему очередной звук, который удаётся добыть из Гэвина. Как-то раз он даже демонстрировал свою коллекцию, и было немного жутко слышать собственные стоны и крики, вылетающие изо рта Коннора, который ни на секунду не постеснялся изобразить записанные выражения лиц. 

И, как бы ни было неловко признаваться, но у Гэвина даже встал на это действо, да так крепко, что пришлось затаскивать в ближайшее крохотное местечко, где нет камер, ведь вся ситуация происходила в долбанной закусочной, и седлать там лицо Коннора.

Он бы назвал это как-то иначе, но у его любовника во всём чёртовом пластиковом теле есть только один по-настоящему остро чувствительный орган. Единственный, способный сделать то, чего не может ни один человек, и которым он может вырвать из Гэвина все виды звуков, любые мольбы и похвальбы — всё, чего только пожелает его кремниевое высочество.

Ведь язык, оснащённый всеми видами аналитических рецепторов на нём способен достигать практически любой длины — Коннор как-то показывал где тот кончается, и из-за уникального переходника «орган-плата» тот достаётся исключительно через рот — часть корпуса со спины снимать самое геморойное, что только может быть, так что Коннор буквально в состоянии практически выплюнуть свой язык, оставляя в гортани лишь особенную плату, подсоединённую к центральной на тянущихся проводах.

И этот славный орган растягивал Гэвина не раз и не два, проверяя — до куда тот вообще в состоянии принять, хотя сколько бы Гэвин не просит показать, Коннор отказывается.

«Я хочу, чтобы однажды ты принял весь», — мягко улыбается тот, и от такого нежного тона у Гэвина мурашки бегут по коже, а всё тело не иллюзорно трясёт, потому что он как-то раз интересовался его длиной, и этот внушительный размер весь, внутри него — словно живая змея, запущенная прямо в человека.

Это должно быть мерзко, но почему-то дьявольски возбуждает.

И вот сейчас этот славный, горячий язык двигается по его губам, уговаривая приоткрыть рот, и Гэвин ни на единый миг не протестует.

Ему нравится целоваться, нравится делать минет, нравится то, как карие глаза темнеют до черноты, нужно только лишь притереться стояком к корпусу и расстегнуть защёлки с его передней части, обнажая Коннора окончательно.

— Нежнее, — тот замечает, но Гэвин уже и без того знает что делать можно, а что —  
лучше нет. Например, спиральное охлаждение, расположенное в паху бесполого андроида, которое именно в части завитков горячее даже чем человек, но не обжигает до боли — прекрасный способ подрочить, и Коннору это ещё ни разу не повредило.

— Как с девственницей, — отзывается он, аккуратно головкой самого первого элемента, и приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как андроид изучает его, привычно обводя по внутренней стороне губы, её касаясь уголков, скользя языком по языку и дальше.

На этом моменте Гэвин всегда хватается за Коннора сильнее, давая понять, что лучше не продолжать, но сегодня он, пожалуй, в достаточном настроении, чтобы позволить это андроиду.

Собственный, истекающий член проскальзывает тоже дальше по горячим завиткам и Гэвин стонет, полагая, что нет ничего лучше чем это ощущение тесного, обхватывающего его жара, кольцами сжимающего изнывающую плоть.

Гортань принимает самый кончик и не отзывается рвотным спазмом — всего-то и нужно, так держаться выше корня языка, и тогда...

Странное чувство, словно он глотает слишком толстую спагетти заставляет Гэвина и правда сглотнуть, и тот стон — наверняка списанный с его собственных, но преобразованный под голосовой модуль Коннора звучит словно удар прямо в сердце — бёдра толкаются по спиралям до того, как до разума доходит что он делает, и Гэвин заставляет себя двигаться аккуратнее.

Правда, этим трубкам не навредит даже самый жёсткий секс — он спрашивал у Коннора, но и всё равно Гэвин предпочитает не рисковать. Обычно. Когда речь не заходит о долбанном языке, который пытается найти особенные точки внутри его глотки.

И даже, чёрт побери, находит, потому что от движения всё странно полыхает в самом приятном смысле, и Гэвин только жмётся теснее, осознавая — если Коннор станет отстраняться, значит он был не так аккуратен, как думал. Тот тоже в курсе — сожми Гэвин самую малость зубы, и всё — пора прекращать.

Но язык внутри двигается, изучает, похоже, одним только кончиком, и, кажется, даже вибрирует, совсем сбивая Гэвина с толку — он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Почему-то его буквально сносит до коротких, рваных рывков по спиральному охлаждению, а голова гудит от всех этих ощущений, словно это его ебут в самые рецепторы, и как так вышло, что чувствительный орган, способный пробраться к нему в глотку не вызывает ни тени отвращения, а напротив — стимулирует чёртово либидо так сильно, что Гэвин кончает в специальную влагоудерживающую губку, закатывая глаза и мыча имя своего андроида, помечая его.

Язык исчезает из гортани, уменьшаясь до привычных размеров, и Гэвин наконец-то делает полноценный вдох, спрашивая с лёгкой хрипотцой:

— И как?

— Ты по-прежнему эстетически сексуален, — хмыкает Коннор, переворачиваясь и устраивает Гэвина у себя на плече, и он улыбается, потому что каждый раз после у них происходит один и тот же разговор, как и в самый первых, снова и снова, и Гэвин точно знает, что его напарник имеет в виду, когда добавляет с разрушительной нежностью, — эстетически сексуальный девственник.


End file.
